MashUp: Team of Virus Slayers
by Hydreigon6507
Summary: Fandoms used (greatest to least): Wreck-It Ralph, Pokemon, Mario, Kirby, Zelda, A Wrinkle in Time (not sure if this is a fandom), Stitch is in it, Tetris, Pac-Man, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Sonic. Join the adventures of Hy and her friends as they save the Entertainment World from the evil viruses that infect the world! This will be updated regularly in "episodes".
1. Prologue: A Dark and Stormy Knight

**Prologue: A Dark and Stormy Knight**

** 11:30 PM, Eastern Standard Time**

** April 28, 2013**

** Southeastern United States**

** Weather: Heavy rain**

A semi-trailer truck was headed down a highway for an unknown reason. It was late at night and there were few cars and trucks on the soaking wet, poorly-lit road. It had been raining heavily for hours. The semi-trailer truck was nondescript in appearance with only blue paint on the truck and a white trailer, with nothing else. On the inside of the truck, a blue Little Tree hung from the rear-view mirror. On the dashboard sat a bobble head hula dancer, shaking back and forth with the truck's movements. The truck had two plain gray seats. In the driver seat sat a man with spiky black hair and glowing, red eyes. He had no facial hair and appeared to be scowling constantly. He wore a long sleeve gray shirt with a blue vest over it. He wore brown cargo pants and brown boots. He was talking to someone through a device similar to a Bluetooth.

"Hey, boss. I made it. I'm in the Real World. Those humans will never know what hit 'em!" he chortled.

"Just make sure nobody notices you, okay? Never leave that truck." muttered the other voice sternly.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be fine. Don't worry!" the driver cheered.

Suddenly, a strange shape appeared in the headlights. The shape was very tiny and somewhat bat-like. As the truck got closer, it became more and more defined. Its most noticeable feature was what appeared to be a circular, silver-white object covering a considerable amount of it. It had wrapped itself up in what appeared to be a cape of some sort. Suddenly, it leapt up and landed on the hood of the truck! Now the driver could clearly see what it was, but with only about a minute or so to spare until it would do the unthinkable: the creature was less than a foot tall, was round in body shape, blue, wore violet, pointy boots on large feet, wore white padded gloves, a blue-purple cape with a large white frill at the top and gold trim at the bottom of it, dark-colored epaulettes with gold borders, the left one bearing a faint "M" with an upward-pointing sword in front of it, and most noticeably, a silver-white mask covering its entire face. The creature had glowing, yellow eyes that peered through a visor in the mask that made it appear to be scowling. Suddenly, the creature unsheathed a golden, spiked sword with a ruby embedded in the hilt, and busted out the windshield with it.

"W-who are you?" the driver muttered nervously.

"I," responded the creature in a low, monotone voice, "Am Sir Meta Knight, and your kind is not allowed in this world!" the creature finished, and with the sword he wielded, killed the driver. The truck crashed, went into a ravine, and was lit ablaze as it crashed. Meta Knight escaped unscathed.

"It's MashUp time..." Meta Knight told the audience, pointing to them.


	2. Chapter 1: A Very Boring Day

**Act 1: Hy's House**

** Chapter 1: A Very Boring Day**

** 7:00 AM, Eastern Standard Time**

** May 8, 2013**

** Southeastern United States**

** Weather: Clear**

"Zzzz... Hmm?" I groaned.

"Okay, Max, time to get up." I drowsily muttered to bright green-eyed, gray and white cat sitting atop my chest as I pushed him off. I placed my Reshiram (white feathered Pokemon with light blue eyes) plush aside. I slid my rectangular, blue metal-framed glasses onto my face as I sauntered out of my bed. My bedsheets had green and beige stripes with brown spots across them in a vertical pattern, as did my pillowcase. The bed also had a dark blue blanket and a pink and blue, spotted blanket atop it. The walls of my room were adorned with Pokemon and Kirby art: three paper dolls which I made in the shape of Pikachu, Oshawott, and Deino stuck on a wall panel with the help of tape, a Keldeo poster I got from an event on the panel to the left of the other, along with a Kirby and a Meta Knight picture (both of which I drew) below the poster, a huge Meta Knight poster on the right wall (which I also drew), a picture of the character N from Pokemon on the left wall to the direct left of my closet door, and finally, a picture of an unmasked Meta Knight on the back of my bedroom door. A green bin with a lid sat next to my bed with part of my collection of stones and other miscellaneous atop it, as did my wooden dressser and my purple cabinet (which is where I keep my books). A shelf in the upper right corner of my room housed my (rather large) collection of Pokemon cards, the Hydreigon model I made several months ago, and other various items. A round, blue chair sat between my closet and bedroom door, but it was full of electronics and other objects, so I never sat in it. A blue storage trunk was at the foot of my bed, also full of Pokemon-related items and other objects, as was a clear bin next to my dresser. Two large, red bins were to the left of the storage trunk, full of various objects.

"What a boring day ahead of me..." I muttered as I got out of bed. I then did my daily routine: Go to the bathroom, eat my breakfast, brush my teeth, get dressed, do some of my schoolwork, go with my mother to take my younger brother Otto to school, get home, get back to work, eat lunch, meet Otto at the bus stop with my mother, get back to work if neccessary, play on my game when finished, eat dinner, play more after dinner and go to bed a while later.

What an exciting day I had.

**5:30 PM, Eastern Standard Time**

** May 9, 2013 **

** Hy's House**

** Weather: Clear**

There was a meeting going on inside my 3DS. Little did I know my favorite characters could leave their games, movies, or books.

Actual setting: Super Mario Bros, first level (underground)

"So, what's your name and your game?" a gigantic, tattered-looking man with enormous hands and feet, spiky brown hair, dark brown eyes, red half-buttoned overalls with a red plaid shirt underneath them, and no shoes asked Meta Knight.

"You already know me, Ralph, and we are friendly with each other, but there are many here who don't know me. My name is Sir Meta Knight, I am eight inches (twenty centimeters) tall, I weigh about two pounds, as most others of my species do. I am a Puffball who hails from Dream Land on planet Pop Star (don't laugh-I'm looking at you, Koopas), I come from the Kirby series (more specifically, I came from Kirby Super Star Ultra, which I believe is in the 3DS as I speak, and I am a master swordsman. Any questions?" Meta Knight responded.

"Can you take your mask off?" a yellow, turtle-like creature (called a Koopa) asked Meta Knight.

"No!" Meta Knight responded hastily.

Suddenly, the Koopa sprang up from the opposite side of the table where Meta Knight was sitting, pinned Meta Knight down, and tore his mask right off his face, revealing a round, dark blue face with silver-white eyes, pink cheek blushes, and a tiny mouth, which was presently frowning. Meta Knight's eyes began to glow gray as he was about to start bawling.

"I-I'm not cute! Don't look at me! Give me my mask back!" Meta Knight yelled as he dashed out of the room, wailing in disdain. The Koopa who stole his mask threw it at him. This caused Meta Knight to scowl at the Koopa, gritting his teeth as his eyes glowed red. Meta Knight then put his mask back on his tear-streaked face as he sprinted out if the room, in an irascible mood.

As Meta Knight left, the room filled with laughter from all directions. This was silenced almost in an instant, however.

"You there! Koopa who stole Meta Knight's mask! You have been permanently banned from the Club under charges of theft, physical assault, and disrespect to others! Get out NOW!" Ralph yelled at the responsible Koopa as he shoved it out of the room.

After Ralph got the naughty Koopa out of the room, Meta Knight came back in, only to find that the Club's meeting had just come to an end. However, Ralph sluggishly sauntered out of the room to console Meta Knight.

"As a new member of the Club, there is a pledge I want you to repeat," Ralph whispered to Meta Knight. After Ralph told Meta Knight the pledge, Meta Knight repeated it.

"I'm imperfect, and that's good. I'll never be perfect, and that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be... Than me..." Meta Knight repeated as his eyes glowed gray then blue, indicating a depressed yet honored mood. Ralph patted Meta Knight on the back of his head/body as they left for the subway train to their homes.

Meta Knight was heavily tormented on the subway train. Many Goombas (brown mushroom-like creatures) and Koopas called him names, such as "Shrimpy", "Tiny", "Itsy Bitsy Knightsy", "Cutie Patootie Mety", and perhaps the name that disturbed Meta Knight the most, "Blueberry".

The pet name "Blueberry" disturbed Meta Knight so much that he unsheathed his golden sword, Galaxia, and slashed the face of the Goomba that called him such. This action silenced the Goomba, but it did not stop others from giving Meta Knight pet names.

"Hey Tiny Shrimpadoodle Blueberry! Where did Wreck-It Ralph find you, eh? Oh, I know where!... THE BUTTER KNIFE SECTION! Ha ha ha ha!" a rude Koopa teased Meta Knight. Shortly after heating the insult, Meta Knight held Galaxia up to the Koopa's throat.

"If you die outside your own game, you don't regenerate! Keep that in mind, leave me alone, and you will not be killed on this train!" Meta Knight responded in an irascible, growly tone as his eyes glowed red. The Koopa gulped and backed off, and the rest of the train remained silent as the train came to a stop at Entertainment Central Station.


	3. Chapter 2: Entertainment Central Station

**Act 1: Hy's House**

** Chapter 2: Entertainment Central Station**

The Entertainment Central Station (ECS) is a place where all my favorite characters leave their games, books, or movies to go into other games, books, or movies and interact with other characters and participate in their games, books, or movies. The Station is actually is a huge (from that point of view) area inside a computer chip within our wireless Internet router. The ECS is composed of many lines for many trains that go through the wiring in my house and through signals so that all of the characters in my games, books, and movies outside their games, books, and movies.

As for the appearance of Entertainment Central Station: ECS looks strikingly similar to Game Central Station from Wreck-It Ralph: the walls of the Entertainment Central Station are painted blue instead of tan, however, the floor is almost exactly the same as GCS: shiny and made of tile, there are scrolling electronic signs over each game, book, or movie which state its name or an alert such as "GAME ON", however there are no plugs in the doorways, and there is a reception desk in the middle of Entertainment Central Station along with advertisement-airing television signs scattered across the Station that always showed Sonic the Hedgehog giving advice and rules. The Station was constantly rife with many characters going from their own game, book, or movie to another.

Meta Knight stepped off the train and sulked out of the doorway of the station for Super Mario Bros. He was met at the doorway by a holographic guard who was bald and wore glasses. The guard a uniform as well, and he was holding a pencil and a clipboard.

"What is your name?" the guard asked Meta Knight.

"Nicki Minaj! No, really, I'm Sir Meta Knight!" Meta Knight answered with a laugh as his eyes glowed pink.

"Ah ha, very funny (I thought you hated puns), what's your game?" the guard asked Meta Knight.

"Kirby Super Star Ultra," Meta Knight responded.

"And are you going back to said game?" asked the guard.

"Of course I am." Meta Knight answered.

"Well, I guess that's all of my questio-got any food on you?" the security guard asked.

"No, why would I?" Meta Knight answered earnestly.

"Well, I guess that's all." the secturity guard finished as he disappeared. Meta Knight was relieved, and he sauntered over to the doorway for Kirby Super Star Ultra, looking down steadily.

Right before Meta Knight got to the doorway for Kirby Super Star Ultra, a spitwad hit him in the back of the head. Meta Knight swiftly turned around to see that one of the Koopas from the subway train was responsible. Meta Knight simply turned back around and sulked on, ignoring the taunt.

After Meta Knight entered the doorway, he boarded another subway train, only there was no one on this one. Meta Knight sat down in one of the seats and sighed, wondering about various subjects. He was also quite hungry, and wanted food.

A while later, Meta Knight got off of the train and headed to his base, which houses the Battleship Halberd-or simply the Halberd-is a huge, black, flying ship-not the kind that floats on water (at least not for the most part), mind you, but think of something quite alike to a rocket, but not. Unlike a rocket, the Halberd is huge-it is larger than any Puffball should have under normal circumstances (think about a thousand feet or so tall and about five thousand feet long-quite large for an eight-inch tall creature, eh?!), however the Halberd houses Meta Knight's massive crew, so it has to be that large (despite its humorously short owner). The ship itself is very high-tech: the exact technology it uses is unknown, however the Halberd uses rockets and three pairs of large bat-like "wings" (with the largest pair in the middle), with the former being on the back and the latter on the sides, and with these along with some kind of anti-gravity technology, the Halberd can hover. The Halberd can travel very far distances in a short amount of time using wormholes (which it appears to somehow create), and is armed with many guns and canons to keep intruders away. The Halberd appears to use multiple power sources utilizing creatures called Wheelies, fuel such as gasoline, and it also appears to use solar power. On the bow of the Halberd lies a very large variant of Meta Knight's mask, indicating that the ship is his.

Meta Knight went up to his base and opened the door. This was his home. Meta Knight went up an elevator and sauntered into his office. On his desk sat a candy jar, numerous papers, a lamp, other various objects, and a slice of pie. Meta Knight sat down in his rolling chair, leaned back, and took his mask off to eat. He opened his mouth wide and crammed the entire slice of pie in his mouth, then turned his television on as he unscrewed the lid of the candy jar, placing a few pieces of candy in his mouth, further filling it.

"Let's see what's on," Meta Knight muttered to himself as he held the television remote in his right hand and flipped through the channels to find something of interest. Suddenly, just as he found something, the "GAME ON" alert started blaring. I had turned on the game, and Meta Knight was in it. Meta Knight slid his mask back on and rushed out.


	4. Chapter 3: In the Game

**7:00 PM, Eastern Standard Time**

** May 9, 2013**

** Southeastern United States**

** Weather: Partly cloudy**

I flipped open my 3DS and turned on the game that was in it: Kirby Super Star Ultra. The game is really many games in one, and the game that I selected was a game that was previously noted-one with Meta Knight in it: Revenge of Meta Knight. I played this game for a while, then I got to the end and something strange happened.

When I got to the end where Kirby battles Meta Knight, I went up to the sword that Meta Knight offers Kirby, and the game started glitching right before I picked it up: the sword turned black and green, then it began to pixelate. When I picked up the sword, Kirby turned from pink to blue in rapid succession, and the green hat he wears with the Sword Ability turned purple and stayed that way. The music that plays during the battle sounded very glitchy and skipped frequently. For some reason, Meta Knight himself was not affected by the glitch, except that he appeared sentient: Meta Knight seemed to look at me frequently, hardly focusing on Kirby and seemed to be trying to talk to me, however most of what he was trying to tell me was inaudible, though I could have sworn I heard him say, "Help!" and "Come here!" a few times. Suddenly, Kirby's movements became erratic and did not follow the buttons I was pressing, then Kirby went back to normal and just before I beat Meta Knight, I heard static, the screen became pixelated, then it blacked out.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" I yelled. My brother Otto came over to see what I was talking about. All of a sudden-as if by magic-the 3DS turned back on... This time, I was greeted by something I had never witnessed-Kirby-a three-dimensional model of him-sat on the touch screen with a white background behind him, and grinned and waved at Otto and I. Suddenly, Kirby opened his mouth wide and started to use his signature move-Inhale. Somehow, he was Inhaling us!

My heart began to race as I was having a panic attack-Kirby was eating us! Why would Kirby want to eat us, let alone hurt us? How was this even possible? How could Kirby possibly be sentient?! As strange and illogical as it sounded, it was happening-_it was really happening_-except Kirby was actually _not_ eating us.

I opened my eyes. Was I dead? I could move and see everything around me, though my vision was blurry. I noticed my glasses had fallen off, so I found them right next to me and I slid them back on, adjusting them as I did so. My brother was standing right next to me-as were Kirby... and Meta Knight.

I was panic-stricken. "Am I dead? Where am I?" I yelled frantically at Meta Knight, wondering if he could hear me, wondering if he meant harm.

Meta Knight looked at me, so I knew he could hear me. "Dead? You are very alive, as are your brother and the rest of us. This isn't a dream or a hallucination, either, and it is quite real. You are in the 3DS now, by the way." Meta Knight answered.

"Poyo!" Kirby blurted out some reason. Suddenly, someone came up behind me. I had an odd feeling I knew who it was.

"Welcome to our world: the Entertainment World." the person told me very quickly and in a voice I had somehow heard before. I turned around to meet a pale face with blue eyes and long green hair. He was wearing a black and white baseball cap, a white mid-length white shirt with a longer black one underneath, khaki pants, green shoes that reminded me of caterpillars, a black and white bracelet on his right arm, three triangular gold bracelets on his left arm, a gold "Menger Sponge" chained to his belt, and a necklace that was black with a gold band halfway horizontally on top of the ball and a light blue band halfway vertically in the front. This person was Natural Harmonia Gropius, better known as N.

I shook hands with N as Wreck-It Ralph came as well. My brother Otto cheered when he saw Ralph, and Ralph picked up Otto and let him rest on his shoulder. The four-year-old enjoyed this very much.

Not long later, a girl who looked about ten years old came as well. She looked similar to me: brown hair (but mine is lighter and more blond), blue eyes with glasses (except my glasses are rectangular and her's were circular), she had braces, wore a red shirt, blue jeans, and blue tennis shoes. This girl's name was Meg Murry.

"Is that your brother?" Meg asked, pointing to Otto.

"Yes that is." I answered.

"Okay, I just wanted to know." Meg responded, grinning.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well, first we will establish an alliance. Does anyone have any name ideas?" Ralph asked everyone.

"Just don't call our team 'The Meta-Knights'," Meta Knight told us. The Meta-Knights was the name of his band of warriors.

"And not 'Team Plasma'," N told us, as he was a former member of noted team.

I looked around. I was surrounded by a mashup of various characters. Mashup... That was it!

"How about Team MashUp? I mean, we all come from different places. Maybe we can recruit members to make it an even bigger one!" I asked.

"Then we'll vote. Let's vote on 'Team MashUp'," Meta Knight asked everyone as he raised his own hand. Everyone raised their hands.

"Well, I guess that settles it. Welcome to Team MashUp, everyone!" Meta Knight exclaimed. I leaned down as he placed his tiny hand in my hand, then we shook on it.

"You have much yet to learn," Meta Knight told me. "You've been chosen for a reason..." he finished.

"What do you mean?" I asked Meta Knight.

"You shall see." Meta Knight responded in a serious tone.

Suddenly, a shadow dashed across Ralph. I looked on Ralph's shoulder and Otto was gone! Panicked, I looked everywhere but could not find him. He was gone.

"Otto, where are you?" I called. I was ready to start bawling. I felt something touch the back of my shin.

"Everyone go to ECS. I believe I know where the child has been taken." Meta Knight told us all. At this moment, I realized how tiny he really was: Meta Knight barely came up to the middle of my shin. I wondered how it must feel to be eight inches tall.

"Lily, you go too. I don't want you to get hurt." Meta Knight told me. His voice was stern. Why was he so protective of me? Where was Otto? What was ECS?

"Should I go with you?" Ralph asked Meta Knight.

"Go with them. This should not take long..." Meta Knight responded. I felt as if he knew something we did not know. Why was I here? My mind raced.

Meta Knight unsheathed his sword, Galaxia, and dashed off. "I'm going to Super Mario Brothers," he called to us as we headed to this "ECS".


	5. Chapter 4: Separated

Act 2: Super Mario Bros.

Chapter 4: Separated

This chapter of the story will be told in Meta Knight's perspective. We went to Entertainment Central Station and waited while Meta Knight left.

8:00 PM, Eastern Standard Time

May 9, 2013

Super Mario Bros.

Weather: Clear

Everything around me is huge. Many call me a "runt". Little do they know I am the exact definition of "size doesn't matter"; I could behead them in seconds if I wanted to.

But I probably would not; my sole focus is keeping everyone safe, not being a near-literal "Knight in Sour Armor", as they call it these days. My duty right now is to ensure the innocent, gentle girl I chose to train does not get maimed. I do not wish to see her hurt in any way, especially if I inflicted it.

Nor do I wish to see her brother hurt, especially as it would be-in my opinion-part of my fault if he did, and I do not want to see either of them suffer. I want to see them reach adulthood and live a better life than I did.

I would not want anyone to suffer the way I did. I have no family-or dignity-because of it.

Anyway, back to the story.

I saw the MashUp team in Entertainment Central Station as I went to board the train for Super Mario Brothers. I waved to them before I left.

As I boarded the train, I noticed no one was on the train besides me. Phew, I did not want to deal with rude punks again.

I am much more laidback than I look. I sat down in one of the enormous (at least from my perspective) seats as the train went down the tunnel. Apparently, I nodded off and fell asleep for a short while. I almost never sleep-or nap. I was asleep for about fifteen minutes when the train came to a stop.

Ugh. This place again. I felt as if I did not want to see another Koopa or Goomba again after today's events. Ever. They are such rude, intrusive species. They are awful.

I headed through the doorway. I was not here to have a meeting with anyone-I was here to get though this game and try to save the kidnapped child, Otto.

As soon as I entered, a Winged Koopa bounced very high over me and blew a raspberry. I ignored this and moved on to the first level.

When I entered the first level, I was greeted by many Koopas and Goombas. Since they could regenerate, I promptly cut them. I was fed up already. I jumped over many obstacles-or rather flew over them-and continued to cut any enemy in my path. Not long later, I reached a flagpole. I flew to the top of the flagpole and slid down, not caring about coins, points, or lives. Every level was just this until 1-4-the first castle.

The castle was very large full of lava and other dangerous obstacles. These obstacles did not faze me-I knew what I was doing, and I was not even remotely injured yet. When I got to the end of the castle, I was greeted by a false Bowser. He was huge, green, and had a spiky shell, but he did not daunt me. I flew over him and flipped the switch behind him, sending him into the lava below as the floor underneath him collapsed.

I repeated this pattern for a while-a few levels then a castle in every stage. I was getting tired, but I kept moving. When I got to the last level, I was very tired. How I could kill for a nap. My wings and feet ached, but I was determined to get through this.

The last level was huge-this castle was slightly different from all of the others; it was much larger than the previous castles I had visited, the obstacles were a greater threat, and this castle was full of passages as opposed to the others. I was exhausted when I made it to the end of this castle.

The real Bowser was truly daunting: he towered a great many feet taller than me (this should be obvious seeing as I am eight inches tall), he wore many black, spiked bands on his arms and short neck, his hands and feet were huge and clawed, he had a long tail, red-orange, spiky hair ending in a ponytail, long horns, red, menacing eyes, sharp, huge fangs, and a green, spiked shell. Bowser roared at me and breathed fire as I entered the room.

As soon as I entered the room, Bowser threw many hammers at me and spat fire. He also leapt around wildly and used a move which I could recognize as a Pokémon move: Shadow Claw. How he could used this was a mystery.

My vision was becoming blurry as I was starting to faint. I tried to clumsily fly over Bowser, but I almost got hit several times, so I needed to back down. After many tries, I finally flew over him. I was in so much pain, but I still went on. Just as I got over Bowser, I felt Shadow Claw hit my mask, and I crashed onto the switch as I fainted. I slid into the room below that had no floor, completely unconscious.


End file.
